<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Dreams by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237347">Into Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Octonauts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwazii was very nearly asleep, his stroking paw slowing on Dashi's ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dashi/Kwazii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwazii was very nearly asleep, his stroking paw slowing on Dashi's ear, his compliments quieted into a wordless murmur. Dashi shifted a little, snuggling in more closely. When she moved, the pirate flag hung on the wall by Kwazii's bed swung, one corner of it flapping.</p>
<p>With the vague silliness of floating into dreams, Dashi imagined pulling the flag from the wall to make it a second blanket over her and Kwazii, how the skull and crossbones symbol would keep them protected from any disturbance. She wanted to spend the whole night with Kwazii, secure together in the warm dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>